The December Experience
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: It's Rook's first December, and he discovers that the December month is very different from the others. A Collection of Drabbles about the month December and what it brings.
1. How it Starts

**How it starts.**

Late November things started to change. Both in Bellwood and in Undertown, things felt… different. Rook could not pin point out what caused this change.

It was subtle too, at least at first it was. When people smiled so much more than usual, and the whole atmosphere in Bellwood and Undertown changed, there was a certain feeling of… Anticipation and excitement in the air.

Soon it became clear to the Revonnahgander what was causing this change.

Holidays were approaching.

Of course Rook knew about the holiday season. He'd read about it when he researched some of Earth's customs when he was told he'd be stationed there. But he was very grateful when one of his colleagues gave him a pamphlet which would explain what he should expect in December. Rook took it with him before leaving HQ with Ben.

Like the week before this one, there was hardly any criminal activity going on in Undertown or Bellwood, so they ended up sitting at Baumann's, which is where Rook decided to pull out the pamphlet and began reading about Christmas. Ben was on the phone with Argit anyway.

He was just getting to page five that would explain about snow day traditions when his light was suddenly blocked.

"What'cha reading there, Fuzzball?"

Rook looked at Ben who seemed to be trying to read over his shoulder. He smiled and briefly glanced back at the pamphlet. "Jerry gave this to me this pamphlet, this morning to help understand the holiday season and all the traditions-" He stopped talking when his boyfriend snorted loudly. "What is it?"

"Dude, that little thing can't explain the while holiday season!"

"I find it very usual so far."

"But- but there's so many awesome things in the holiday season!" Ben protested. "I mean you got Christmas and New Years, but also all the other holidays of people from different beliefs and there's all these traditions!" Frowning in dissatisfaction, Ben snatched the pamphlet from his boyfriend's hands. "No way this thing can do the season justice!"

Rook watched Ben curiously, somewhat amused by the teen's words. "Then how do you suggest I learn about the holidays?"

At the question Ben's expression dropped for a second, only for the teen to suddenly grin widely. "From experience." Ben enthusiastically told Rook. "You are gonna get the whole holiday experience!"

The teen immediately started listing things he planned on showing Rook.

Rook tried to keep track of all this things Ben was saying: Snow, santa, cookies, hot chocolate(was that truly different from cold chocolate?), fireworks, gifts and- Rook smiled, deciding that Ben was right this time. Sometimes it is best to just learn while doing.


	2. Ice Skating

**Ice skating.**

Ben laughed quietly as he looked at Rook who was still standing completely frozen on the frozen pond. The tall alien looked very out of place in the pair of ice-skates. "Come on Rook, you agreed that you'd let me show you the best parts of the holiday season."

Rook still refused to move an inch. "I do not see how anyone can find this entertaining, let alone fun. There are _blades_ attached to these shoes, Ben."

Chuckling Ben skated towards the Revonnahgander, grabbed his hands and started pulling Rook along on the ice with him. Rook remained stiff, and his grip on Ben's hands was very tight. He only relaxed slightly when he noticed something.

"See?" Ben grinned. "It's not that bad." The teen blinked when he noticed Rook was looking down at him with an odd look on his face. "What?"

Rook blinked, Ben's words pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly. "You are looking quite adorable right now, my Smarahd."

"…" Cheeks heating up Ben tried to form a reply, but before he could say anything-

CRASH.

Ben groaned, on his back on the cold ice with his boyfriend laying on top of him. "That one is on you dude…"


	3. Warm Fires

**Warm Fires.**

The lava pit where the Kraho lived had become quite the recreational area when Winter came. Families came to warm themselves by the hot lava and professor Hokestar even opened up a small stand where he sold hot beverages and books.

Couples quickly dubbed the smaller lava pools 'hot spots' which were the perfect place together with that special someone.

"Did you know that Isaac Newton was secretly an alchemist?" Rook questioned, glancing up from his tablet.

Ben snorted and pressed his back against Rook's, which was surprisingly soft despite Rook's armor. "Dude, where do you get that stuff."


	4. Scented Candles

**Scented Candles.**

There was just something about entering a room that smelled like cinnamon, vanilla or a different warm smell. It was warm and made the whole room feel cozy and different from the rest of the place.

Too bad Gwen didn't agree.

"Kevin you need to stop making the room smell like a vanilla cupcakes" Gwen's tone was stern as she stood in front of her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, his feet propped on the table. "They're giving me a headache and we need to pack so we can leave for Bellwood on time-" She stopped talking when Kevin reached forward and began gently tugging at her arm.

Suddenly the redhead found herself seated beside her boyfriend, pressed comfortably against his side.

"That's better." Kevin smirked and let out a content sigh.

For a moment Gwen considered arguing, and insist they went back to packing their bags, but… Kevin was right. Smiling the anodite settled back against the couch. "You're right." She said, resting her cheek against Kevin's chest. "This _is_ nice."


	5. Pine Trees

**Pine trees.**

"Troops" Max spoke loud and clear, easily being heard by all the Plumber who had gathered in the main hall of plumber HQ. "Remember this mission needs to be handled delicately. One mistake and these things can all be thrown away." He send some Brick, one of the larger aliens who had made several mistakes on this mission in the previous years, a look. "This mission will affect us all for weeks to come, and I'm counting and you all working together for this."

The stern look faded from Max's face and he smiled at the many plumbers gathered for this mission. For some of them it would be their first time participating this year. "Good luck."

With that said Max moved to join Patelliday a few feet away from the boxes.

"That thing you insist on getting gets bigger each year Maxy," Patelliday chuckled while eying the huge pine tree in main hall of plumber HQ.

Max smiled and watched the many aliens of different species work together, all of them smiling as they decorated the Christmas tree.


	6. Christmas Cookies

**Christmas Cookies.**

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just added more sugar to the batter."

"No I didn't."

Rook crossed his arms and gave Ben a 'look'.

"Okay, maybe I did. So what?"

"Your mother only agreed to let us bake these if we followed the recipe."

"It's only a problem if I add peanuts or any form of nuts. Which aren't even in the house."

"But we told your mother-" Rook was cut off when Ben quickly stuffed a tiny bit of cookie dough in his mouth. The Revonnahgander chewed on the dough with a thoughtful look on his face. "It is in need of more sugar." Grinning he reached into the bowl and grabbed a hand into the bag of flour. "And more flour to compensate." Rook said before throwing a handful of flower in Ben's face.

Needless to say the afternoon ended with overly sweet half-baked cookies and two boys covered in flour.


	7. Candy Canes

**Candy Canes.**

In and out. In and out. Lips curled around the sticky tip and sucked, making soft slurping sounds. And then he pulled it in his mouth again. Eyes closed in delight while he sucked. In and out.

Feeling his cheeks heat up Rook looked away. He never should have given Ben that candy cane… "I have made a grave mistake…"


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate.**

Even if criminal activity went down this time of the year, that certainly didn't mean Ben and Rook didn't have anything to do during the Winter months. Today they prevented Psyphon getting his hands on a dangerous weapon and stopped Liam and Suemungesaur from robbing a bank.

"To Mr. Smoothie's?" Rook guessed as he and Ben got in the timecycles, not really in the mood for a cold drink after working the whole day in the cold temperature.

"Not this time."

Twenty minutes later they were seated at a local coffee house. Rook gazed as his steaming mug of warm chocolate covered with a layer of melting whipped cream.

"We should have done this days ago." Ben commented, content to hold the warm cup in his hands.

Ready to try his beverage, Rook took a small sip. His golden eyes widened at the sweet flavour. "Oh," Rook sighed in delight. "That _is_ good."

"Told ya."


	9. Santa

** Santa.**

Well this was definitely unexpected, neither Ben nor Kevin or Gwen expected this to happen while Christmas shopping through the crowed mall. Like every year there was a spot for children to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

_That_ wasn't anything unusual.

What was unusual was the tall, furred alien, kneeling besides Santa's chair firing question after question at Father Christmas. "Did you form a deal with a celestialsapian for the ability to visit all the children on earth in one night? What powers your sleigh? What technology do you use to spy on children to know if they have been bad or good?"

Kevin chuckled, he opened his mouth to make a comment, but stopped when Ben threw his fist in the air. "Anyone who tells him, will have to deal with me!"

Sadly Ben's outburst also go him his boyfriend's attention.

"Tell me what Ben?"


	10. Awkward Mistletoe kisses

There's a Christmas party at HQ, just like every year. Just like every year it's fun, crowded and someone spiked the punch. Just like last year the person would be in deep trouble. What wasn't like last year was that a certain Rodent gotten invited. Normally Gwen wouldn't mind Argit being there, not at all.

If only he hadn't leant against the window the same time she did….

"Looks like we have no choice Red." Argit chuckled looking at her, ready for what tradition promised him.

"Come on Gwen," Ben teased, standing a safe distance away. "you know how it works, give Argit a nice ol' kis-"

Gwen's eyes narrowed as she glanced at her cousin who instantly shut up when he saw her eyes glow in warning.

Oh whoever hung up that mistletoe was _so _dead.


	11. Stress

**Stress.**

"We're on our way aunt Natalie…" Ben groaned into his phone. "And we're still gonna be on time, so really there's no reason to be freaking out." Obviously he shouldn't have said that. "No, no, I didn't say that you can't handle stress. Look how well you're handling this all… Now wait a minute! Me being called in to work is way different than dad being called to work. If Rook and I didn't… Urgh, fine. We'll be there soon."

Rook glanced at his boyfriend, "I take it your aunt did not take the news of us being fifteen minutes later than planned, well?"

Ben responded by throwing his phone to the back of his cycle. "Merry Christmas."


	12. Gifts

**Gifts.**

"Ben?" Rook walked over to Ben who was slumped over the couch, the day after the Christmas party at HQ. Ben had spent the night with Rook in his room at HQ, and they should be getting ready for patrol, but both of them were still tired and sluggish from the night before.

Ben groaned and sat up. "Yeah?" His eyes widened when he saw the small, carefully wrapped gift.

"I am aware that gift giving is not till Christmas morning, but I wanted to give this to you in private."

Ben was quiet as he took gift. "My gift for you isn't ready till tomorrow."

"That is fine, I am aware that I am breaking tradition."

Ben removed the ribbon, "Which is kinda weird all things considered…" Ben trailed of when he saw what was inside. "Dude…."

"I am aware that you are not the type to wear jewelry, but when I saw this I-"

"Fuzzball, it's perfect!"

Grinning brightly, Ben took the necklace out of the small box. It was a simple chain with a silver pendant, it had a hole in the center and the word Smarahd war engraved into the pendant in beautiful cursive letters and had little green gems on each side of it.

Relieved that Ben liked his gift, Rook took the necklace from his boyfriend and helped Ben put it on.


	13. Mistletoe

**Author: Merry Christmas!**

**Mistletoe.**

Rook knew the moment Ben saw him reading that pamphlet, his boyfriend would come right to him.

Sure enough…

"Rook why are you reading that pamphlet again?" Ben asked walking over to Rook who appeared to be peacefully reading that same pamphlet he had tried to read at the beginning of the month, on the large comfy chair, in the living room of the Tennyson household.

Rook continued pretending to read the pamphlet. "There is one Christmas tradition that had not explained to me. Seeing the holiday has already passed I decided to look it up."

"What tradition?"

Smiling rather slyly, Rook lowered the pamphlet so Ben could see the small plant Rook had put in there.

Ben actually snorted. "Smooth Blonko, really smooth." The teen whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's.


	14. Ugly Sweaters

**Ugly Sweaters.**

Ben dreaded entering Plumber HQ's main hall. He honestly didn't want to. Not in the bright blue sweater with snowflakes on it and the image of a reindeer sticking his tongue out. Of course Ben did feel slightly better when he saw his boyfriend had gotten a similar gift from aunt Vera as well.

Rook was in a dark green sweater that had several lines with glitter on it and multiple colorful spots on it, to make the green monstrosity look like a Christmas tree.

However, when the couple got teleported into Plumber HQ, the couple they realized they weren't the only ones who'd gotten knitted sweater from aunt Vera.

Literally everyone in HQ was in bright colored, knitted sweater. Even Patelliday wore an orange sweater over his suit.

Max walked over to them from behind them and put a hand on their shoulders. He himself was wearing a knitted sweater version of his favorite Hawaiian shirt. "Guess aunt Vera giving everyone here, one of those sweaters is a holiday tradition now too."


	15. Snow

**Snow.**

"I like your winter coat." Ben mumbled, not actually referring to the coat his boyfriend was wearing, but the new thickness to Rook's fur. Ben and Rook were snuggled together on the porch of Ben's home, a blanket over them both.

Rook chuckled silently and snuggled closer to Ben, to make sure the younger teen wasn't too cold. "Are you certain this was a wise decision?"

"You want to see snow, the weather report promised a heap of snow. So yeah. We'll wait outside."

There was no arguing with Ben when he set his mind to something, so Rook settled back, and followed Ben's gaze to the sky.

Ben decided it was well worth the three hour wait to see Rook's eyes light up in wonder when it finally began to snow.


	16. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland.**

"I am so glad my tablet has an advanced camera setting." Rook said as he and Ben walked through the park. It had snowed again, all night, and now Bellwood was covered in a thick, bright white blanket. "This is not a sight I wish to forget."

"Don't sweat it Fuzzball, it will be a Winter Wonderland again, next year too." Ben said, watching Rook snap pictures.

Rook paused to look at Ben in confusion. "Winter Wonderland?"

"Yeah," Ben shrugged. "When everything's all covered in snow and looks like a direct Christmas card? Like it does right now."

"Ah." Rook replied and continued snapping photos.

Unbeknownst to Rook, Ben grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture or Rook. "But yeah, you're right." Ben smiled as he looked at the photo he just took. "Definitely not a sight I want to forget."


	17. Snowball Fights

**Snowball Fights.**

While the other Plumbers left to start their work, whether it was to go on patrol, to do paperwork or to interrogate criminals. All of them went to work. All accept for Rook and Patelliday, whose partners weren't present.

"Where could they be?" Rook wondered, pressing his knuckle against his chin in thought.

Patelliday just shook head in exasperation and gestured at Rook to follow him. They left HQ where they found Kevin, leaning against the wall of 'Max's Plumbing'.

"Kevin?" Rook questioned. "Why are you-" A snowball to the face interrupted his question.

"Missed me dweeb!"

"You wish doofus!"

"You kids need to try better than that!"

Rook was quick to figure out what was going on. "Do they do this every year?"

"Yep." Kevin nodded, eyes on the 3 Tennysons involved in what appeared to be the snowball fight of the century.

"Never skipped a year." Patelliday added.


	18. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread.**

"And that's why you needed to come here." Gwen finished her explanation to Ester and Kai.

"So basically…" Kai raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Ester and I got teleported here, to judge a gingerbread-house building contest?"

"And we're terribly sorry for the inconvenience." Hellen told the two girls. "But we really needed an unbiased opinion."

"And it has all just spiraled out of our control." Rook added not sure what else to say.

Kai and Ester shared a look and shrugged, deciding they might as well go into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. As they neared the huge kitchen of Plumber HQ the sounds of yelling got louder and louder.

"You call that a gingerbread house!"

"At least mine's actually got a door!"

The two girls stopped in the doorway, took a moment to take in the warzone that was the kitchen, and quickly turned back to Gwen, Hellen and Rook. "And this," Ester made a vague gesture towards the kitchen door. "all started because Ben tried to show Kevin and Manny how to make gingerbread houses?"

"Yes."


	19. It's Cold Outside

**It's Cold Outside.**

Rook's smile fell as he and Ben made their way to the teleportation area. Ben saw. "You know I gotta get home Fuzzball." He told his boyfriend. "I really can't stay."

"But," The baddie of the week had made a weapon to control the weather. The guy hadn't been easy to stop, his machine was not. Of course they did it eventually, but not before the criminal released a snowstorm over Bellwood. "It is cold out there."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure my parents wanted me home hours ago."

"Call them." Rook said getting closer to Ben. "tell them you're spending the night."

"I gotta say no to that one Rook." Despite his words Ben pressed his back against Rook's chest. "It's been an awesome evening though... I gotta go."

"But, Smarahd it is bad out there."

Ben shot Rook a somewhat amused look. "I can handle a little cold."

"A little cold?"

"Alright it's freezing outside, and…" The teen smirked looking around. "It's nice and warm here... Maybe just half a drink more?"


	20. Firework

**Firework.**

"10…9…8...7…6…5…4…3…2….1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The sky lit up with colors and lights, loud cheers and booming filled the air as the country celebrated the beginning of another year. Couples kissed, friends hugged and the excitement in the air was almost tangible.

Not everyone showed their excitement the same way though, and for some the excitement didn't always last as long.

"Ben?" Rook questioned, noticing that his boyfriend had suddenly gone silent. Ben's gaze still at the beautiful display in the sky, but he didn't really seem to be seeing the fireworks. "Ben, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ben blinked, Rook's question snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to his boyfriend. "I'm fine Rook. Just thinking."

"May I ask about what?"

Ben grinned and reached for Rook's hand, Rook intertwined their fingers. "This was an epic year." He answered before looking up at the sky again, the lights of the firework reflected in his eyes. "An amazing year, Fuzzball."

Rook looked at Ben, a small grateful smile on his. He could not help but fully agree. So much happened this year. He and Ben made new enemies, gained new friends, fell in love…. They'd seen many new and different places. They won and lost.

Smiling Rook gently squeezed Ben's hand. "It was, my Smarahd. And I am confident that the next year shall be great as well."

Ben looked at his boyfriend again. "Happy new year Blonko."

"Happy new year Ben."


End file.
